


Under the Stars

by natashasbanner



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Patty and Holtzy spend the night under the stars.Prompt filled on Tumblr for "things you said under the stars in the grass"





	Under the Stars

“You don’t see stars like this in the city,” Patty said, shifting around to find a more comfortable position on the blanket Holtzmann had laid out for them. 

 

Holtz scooted closer until their sides were pressed together. 

 

“Too quiet for me,” Holtz said and Patty looked over in time to see Holtzy wrinkle her nose in distaste. 

 

“Missin’ the sounds of the city?” Patty asked. 

 

She had to admit it was almost too quiet out here without the hum of activity that never stopped in their city. But the soft chirping of crickets and the light breeze rustling the leaves in the trees nearby was soothing after the long day they’d had. Abby got the call to clear out an old hotel upstate so they could start renovations and they’d spent the better of the last forty eight hours doing just that. The B&B Erin found didn’t have AC so she and Holtzy had wandered out into the huge backyard of the property. 

 

“Just a little,” Holtzy said and shrugged, “but the view is pretty great.” 

 

“Yeah it is,” Patty sighed and turned her gaze back up to the sky. The clear sky glittered with thousands of stars, it was gorgeous. 

 

Holtzy reached her hand up and pointed at the sky. She started tracing random shapes through the glowing stars. 

 

They laid together quietly for a while, Holtz still tracing the stars and Patty just looking, taking it all in. Eventually Holtzy dropped her hand and let it rest against Patty’s arm, gently stroking her bare skin. 

 

“I could get used to this,” Holtz hummed softly. 

 

Patty turned her head slightly and raised an eyebrow. “You’d be bored in a second if we lived out here.” 

 

Holtz looked up and met her eyes for a moment before looking down again. 

 

“I like being here with you,” she said in that monotone, unsteady voice she used when she got emotional. 

 

“It’s nice,” Patty agreed, reaching over to take Holtzy’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

 

Holtz cleared her throat loudly and looked up at Patty again. 

 

“I love you, okay?” she said and looked back down at their intertwined fingers.

 

Patty couldn’t help the grin that tugged at her lips. 

 

“I love you, too, baby.” 

 

Holtzmann looked up and the grin she wore was practically beaming, brighter than any star in the sky that night. 

 

“Good,” Holtzy said and sat up a little to press a light kiss to Patty’s lips. 

 

Holtz settled back down and turned her gaze back up to the sky with a soft sigh. “Wanna see some constellations?” 

 

Patty smiled and nodded. 

 

“Point ‘em out, baby.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed :)


End file.
